Toxic
by Eikaow
Summary: " Je pensais que partager le même air que moi te donnait envie de vomir ? - L'air toxique peut parfois être rafraîchissant." / Rating M / OS / Yaoi / Lemon / Suoh x Munakata


**Titre :** Toxic

**Pairing :** Mikoto Suoh x Reisi Munakata

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), romance, humour, PWP

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de [K] appartiennent à GoRa et au studio d'animation GoHands.

**Warning **: Ha ha ha... T_T vous commencez à me connaître, je crois...

**Note :** Salut la compagnie !

Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Vous avez réussi vos épreuves ? Tout va bien ? Je l'espère !

Me concernant, j'ai été pas mal occupée dernièrement eeeet... Me revoila, sur un autre fandom lol ! Qu'on se le dise, la licence K-Project c'est du bonbon pour les yeux et récemment j'ai eu la chance de voir le nouveau film K-Missing Kings en avant-première mondiale à Japan Expo et directement en rentrant chez moi, je me suis refait la série et ai donc renoué avec mes couples yaoi favoris de cet animé * rires * à commencer par le Munakata x Suoh... Graouh ! Je vous rassure, je suis en ultime kiffe sur le Saruhiko x Misaki également ! XD Ce sera probablement l'objet d'autres écrits à venir ;)

Bien entendu, je n'oublie pas que j'ai également des choses à continuer, du côté KnB et Reborn notamment ;) Ne vous en faites pas, ça viendra !

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS, n'oubliez pas de m'en faire part, ce serait adorable ! Merci par avance et à très vite !

Bonne lecture !

**-x-x-**

L'homme en bleu s'arrêta devant l'édifice aux couleurs rouge qui prenait place à quelques mètres de là, face à lui. Il soupira, se demandant encore pourquoi, diable, était-il venu ici... De mémoire, la dernière fois qu'il était venu, c'était il y a dix ans de ça... Et encore... Partager le même espace que le fou furieux rouge plus que nécessaire, n'était pas dans ses projets quotidiens. Respirer le même air que lui, encore moins... Cet homme était et restait beaucoup trop toxique pour lui, parole de Reisi Munakata !

Pourtant, ce bar ne devait pas être si horrible que ça... N'est-ce pas ? il savait de sources sures qu'Awashima venait elle aussi, quelque fois, fouler le sol du QG du clan rouge - _HomRa_ qu'ils l'appelaient -. La lourde enseigne grisâtre se rappela alors à lui et il leva les yeux vers elle, soupirant de concert. Non vraiment, il cherchait encore pourquoi il n'était pas déjà parti ailleurs... La ville de _Shizume_ était bien assez grande sans qu'il ait besoin de venir s'enterrer dans le repaire des rouges, un vendredi soir de printemps. Pluvieux et froid, le vendredi soir de printemps... Et puis, à tous les coups, Mikoto Suoh allait être là et il – Mikoto, bien sûr - ne résisterait pas à l'envie de le titiller... Ce type n'avait aucune retenue. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, bientôt dix ans, lui et l'impétueux chef du clan rouge n'avaient de cesse de se chercher des poux. Enfin, et bien évidemment, c'était le roi rouge qui était TOUJOURS le fautif en premier lieu. Évidemment. Assurément. Aucun doute là dessus. Parfaitement.

Le fait étant qu'au même titre que sa subordonnée, le bleu était venu jusqu'ici dans l'unique but de se détendre après une dure journée de travail. Boire un verre, relâcher la pression, tenir le crachoir avec le barman à lunettes qui représente, avouons-le, une des rares personnes tenant un temps soit peu la route dans ce groupe de fous. A cette pensée, il étira un sourire, amusé. Autour de lui, la pluie continuait de tomber doucement, et un courant d'air froid lui balaya le visage et les cheveux. Le chef du _Scepter 4_ remonta ses lunettes d'un geste machinal et dirigea à nouveau son regard vers la battisse face à lui. Le bar était illuminé et de l'agitation se faisait entendre à l'intérieur. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait discerner toute la panoplie des singes au service de Suoh Mikoto. Un régal, vraiment...

C'est en poussant la porte du bar que le bleu se demanda enfin réellement s'il n'avait pas mieux fait de se casser une jambe plutôt que de venir ici.. Awashima le faisait bien, elle, pourquoi pas lui ? Et surtout lui ! Il était un roi, il était de son devoir également de se rendre sur place pour surveiller les agissements de cette bande de fous furieux... Enfin, le fait étant, que l'option de se casser une jambe restait nettement plus douce à cet instant.

A peine la porte se fusse t-elle refermée derrière lui et que la petite clochette eut répandu son tintement caractéristique, que tous s'immobilisèrent et dardèrent aussitôt leur regard interloqué vers lui. Tous, absolument... Même ce garnement au bonnet et avec qui Fushimi n'avait de cesse de se battre à longueur de temps. A ce propos, ce dernier avait empoigné son skateboard resté à ses pieds et son regard devenu étrangement plissé, s'attardait plus que nécessaire par dessus son épaule, comme si le jeune rouquin cherchait quelqu'un. Et ce n'était pas difficile de deviner qui... Munakata étira un autre sourire en direction du garnement qui détourna aussitôt le regard, les joues quelque peu rosées, un grognement inaudible à l'appui. Il était déjà assez fou pour venir seul alors si en plus il venait avec Saruhiko Fushimi... Pas besoin d'alimenter inutilement la tension entre les deux clans ; tension qui allait, il le savait, prendre un cran au dessus quand Suoh Mikoto daignerait se pointer.

« Tiens, mais n'est-ce pas le roi bleu en personne ? S'écria Izumo en continuant d'essuyer son verre, l'air de rien, son éternelle cigarette à la bouche. C'est rare qu'une personne de votre rang se déplace dans mon modeste bar, j'en suis honoré !

A bien y réfléchir, ça devait être la seconde fois à tous casser en l'espace de dix ans que le roi bleu foulait son sol...

Reisi lui adressa un bref regard avant de secouer la tête et de se diriger vers le comptoir duquel il prit un siège, naturellement, sous les regards interloqués des autres membres qui s'étaient écartés légèrement sur son passage.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'une de mes subordonnée venait régulièrement... » Fit simplement le roi bleu en enlevant sa large veste qu'il plaça sur la chaise voisine.

Les gestes précis et distingués étaient à des années lumières de ceux qui animaient d'ordinaire le bar. Le contraste était comme toute amusant.

A la mention d'Awashima, le barman blond étira un sourire avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette.

« Il est vrai que miss Seri Awashima alias la femme sans cœur du _Scepter 4_ vient quelque fois... Je me demande pourquoi, d'ailleurs.. ? S'amusa le fumeur sous l'œil scrutateur du brun s'étant relevé vers lui.

Lui aussi se demandait pourquoi... ? A moins que la jolie blonde se soit entichée du fumeur invétéré qui distribuait les boissons ici présent. A cette pensée, le roi bleu laissa échapper un léger toussotement. Le bon côté de la chose étant que ça aurait pu être pire... Izumo Kusanagi était et restait le seul qui tienne vaguement la route dans cette troupe de vandales.

« Alors, dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce que je peux servir à quelqu'un d'aussi important que le roi bleu ? Reprit le barman, avec entrain.

- Un scotch, sans glace.

- C'est comme ci, c'était fait ! »

Derrière, les autres membres du clan rouge n'avaient de cesse de parler – certains à voix basses, d'autres avec une hausse de décibels manifeste – du pourquoi de la présence de quelqu'un comme Munakata Reisi dans leur bâtisse. Ce dernier n'en tint pas rigueur et remercia d'un simple mouvement de tête le barman qui lui servit son verre en continuant de sourire étrangement.

« Vous êtes devenu le centre de l'attention en moins de deux... S'amusa t-il à nouveau en écrasant sa cigarette terminée et en désignant les autres membres d'un mouvement de tête. Il faut dire que c'est très rare de voir Munakata Reisi se déplacer jusqu'à chez nous. Une raison particulière à cela ? »

Le chef du _Scepter 4_ porta son verre contre ses lèvres et en avala une bonne gorgée avant de le reposer doucement contre le comptoir. La boisson était bonne, c'était un bon point.

« Pas vraiment. Je me demandais juste ce que pouvait bien faire les membres du clan rouge quand ils ne courent pas les rues, vandalisent à tout va ou... Se battent avec mes hommes. »

Munakata avait rapidement porté son regard sur le rouquin au skateboard, le calme déformant ses traits ; Kusanagi étira un autre sourire en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque, un faux air gêné sur le visage. La fois dernière, Misaki était encore une fois revenu blessé après une énième altercation avec Saruhiko Fushimi... Rien à faire, ces deux là étaient irrécupérables. La trahison de l'ancien membre de _HomRa_ continuait inlassablement d'alimenter la haine chez le jeune homme à la batte de baseball.

« .. Enfin, je constate que quand ils ne se battent pas dehors avec n'importe qui, ils se battent entre eux à l'intérieur. » S'amusa le bleu à son tour en jetant un autre regard au gamin au bonnet qui s'était mis à frapper ce type blond obèse avec une chaine autour du cou.

Irrécupérable ces types... Songea le brun à lunettes en étirant un sourire néanmoins avant de porter de nouveau son verre contre ses lèvres. De son côté, le barman intima par de lents mouvements de la main, aux joyeux membres rouge de se calmer quelque peu ; son regard oscillant entre la porte et le roi bleu. Mikoto n'allait pas tarder à revenir lui aussi et Izumo sut, dès lors, que lorsqu'il aurait franchit la porte d'entrée, son attention serait focalisée sur le lunetteux accoudé à son bar... Et inversement. Dès que les deux rois étaient dans la même pièce ou partageaient le même espace, ils ne pouvaient pas faire sans se quereller. Ce n'était pas véritablement méchant... Les deux rois étaient des adultes ; rien à voir avec Misaki et Fushimi qui se sautaient à la gorge pour rien, prônant les effusions de virilité à tout va, mais reste que... L'un comme l'autre ne parvenait pas à ne pas faire sans se provoquer. Enfin surtout Mikoto, songea le blondinet en étirant un autre sourire.. Depuis le temps, pratiquement dix ans qu'il le connaissait, il pouvait affirmer que le roi bleu était un sujet – si ce n'était le seul, avec celui plus délicat concernant Totsuka... - qui attirait tout particulièrement l'attention du fougueux roi rouge.

Quant à expliquer pourquoi ces deux là n'avaient également de cesse de se provoquer... Izumo en avait bien une vague idée mais il préférait la garder pour lui et ce jusque dans la tombe. La seule chose qu'il pouvait un temps soit peu affirmer était que … Mentionner Munakata Reisi remuait Mikoto Suoh plus que nécessaire. Étrange histoire.

Ce fut un nouveau son de clochette qui sortit le barman de ses pensées ainsi que le bleu et l'ensemble des membres du _Howling Flame_. Et pour cause... Leur roi venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, accompagné de Anna, accrochée à son bras comme à son habitude. Izumo lança un regard amusé à son roi qui avait déjà les yeux brillants dirigés vers le lunetteux installé au comptoir. Les autres le saluèrent également, notamment Misaki qui était tout sourire, le visage débordant de fierté à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de son roi. Mikoto le gratifia d'une main sur son crâne, faisant vaciller le bonnet noir alors qu'il esquissait un soupir amusé en direction du bar. Ils croisa le regard d'Izumo qui secoua la tête, amusé lui aussi. Pas de doutes, la tension de Mikoto Suoh atteignait à nouveau des sommets alors qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que le chef du _Scepter 4_.

Il amena la jeune fille sur le canapé et parti de placer aux côtés du bleu qui n'avait esquissé aucun geste depuis, si ce n'est de continuer sagement à boire son breuvage. Il enleva rapidement sa veste noire qu'il fourra par dessus celle de son voisin.

« Je croyais que tu connaissais plus l'adresse d'_HomRa_, Munakata. » Fit-il de sa voix grave dénuée d'émotions – du moins en surface.

Le bleuté étira un micro-sourire et consentit enfin à se tourner vers son voisin ; leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un court instant avant qu'il ne se concentre à nouveau sur son verre, feintant l'ignorance.

« _HomRa_ est le dernier endroit où je voudrais me retrouver, Suoh, désolé de te l'apprendre. »

Le rouge laissa échapper un soupir amusé et avisa lui aussi le verre que lui servit le barman.

« Pourtant tu es là.

- Pourtant je suis là

- Et tu respires le même air que moi.

- Et je me ruine la santé à respirer le même air toxique que toi, oui. »

Le silence retomba doucement entre les deux hommes qui continuèrent de boire en silence alors que derrière les frasques des autres membres du clan se faisaient entendre à nouveau. Izumo ne cessait de lancer de furtifs regards aux deux rois et se mit à soupirer intérieurement. Pour lui, il était évident que quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que du mépris ou de la haine reliait les deux hommes mais ça... Il semblait en être le seul au courant. De toutes évidences, il était hors de question d'aborder le sujet avec les principaux concernés. C'était un coup à se faire rôtir sur le champ ou trancher en lamelles. Il n'était pas suicidaire et tenait tout de même un minimum à la vie.

« Tant qu'on est dans le toxique... » Ricana Suoh en sortant son paquet de cigarettes _rouge_ sous l'œil vaguement concerné de son voisin bleu.

Il en amena une à ses lèvres et tendit son paquet face à l'autre qui haussa un sourcil avant d'en prendre une à son tour, avec flegme.

« Pour maintenant.. » Glissa alors Munakata en tâtant ses poches à la recherche de son briquet ; Chose inutile et il l'avait quelque peu oublié puisque son voisin l'alluma d'un rapide mouvement de main, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

Cette manie qu'avait Mikoto Suoh de faire ce genre de choses à longueur de temps... Toxique jusqu'au bout. Ce type était un cancer à lui tout seul.

« Il faudra que je pense à m'inviter moi aussi dans le palais de son excellence... Par soucis d'égalité, reprit alors ce dernier en tirant sur son cylindre de tabac.

- Le QG du _Scepter 4_ n'est pas un palais, Suoh mais merci de reconnaître son aspect esthétique hors du commun, soupira le bleu en continuant sagement de boire. En revanche, vu que le lieu où je me trouve est un bar à juste titre, je ne pense pas m'être « _invité_ »...

- T'es venu car je te manquais, n'es-ce pas Munakata ? » Chuchota finalement le troisième roi en esquissant un sourire arrogant.

Le bleu faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée ; il fronça les sourcils et toussa légèrement pour la forme tandis qu'il reposait son verre désormais vide et portait sa cigarette ornée de _rouge_ contre ses lèvres. Derrière eux, le bar se vidait peu à peu et bientôt il ne restait qu'Anna et Izumo qui, s'étant posté à une distance suffisante des deux autres, terminait de nettoyer ses quelques verres restants. Un instant plus tard, il s'éloigna du comptoir et alla prendre la jeune fille aux longs cheveux argentés par la main avant de se tourner vers les deux autres.

« J'emmène Anna se coucher, indiqua t-il en direction de son roi. Je compte sur toi... Enfin sur vous, pour que mon bar reste intact.. Soyez sages, s'il vous plait ha ha ! »

L'appréhension était discernable dans la voix du barman, ce qui fit tiquer le chef du _Scepter 4._

« Kusanagi Izumo, Je pense qu'en tant que bras droit de cet individu, fit-il en désignant son voisin rouge d'un mouvement de tête, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier, tu es en mesure de comprendre, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, que si des dommages sont causés a cet établissement, ce ne sera pas de mon fait ; du moins pas directement. »

Un minuscule silence s'installa avant que Mikoto ne le brise en éclatant de rire franchement. Sa voix à la fois rauque et basse se répercuta en écho dans la vaste pièce. Ce que la situation pouvait l'amuser ! Ce que Reisi Munakata pouvait le divertir ! C'était officiel, ce type était indispensable à son bien-être au quotidien. Ne pas l'avoir vu pendant ces quelques semaines l'avait rendu plus maussade qu'à l'accoutumée ; présentement il avait l'impression de revivre et ça faisait un bien de tous les diables ! Gloire au bleu qui avait choisi de venir s'enterrer ici un vendredi soir... Vraiment. La suite, maintenant, consistait à faire avouer au froid Reisi Munakata que sa venue était due au manque de sa personne. Oui, parfaitement.

« Tu t'ennuies au QG des bleus... Fit le roi rouge une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Y'a pas action et toi, je sais que t'aimes quand ça bouge, Munakata.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais le _Scepter 4_ est ce qui est de plus cher à mes yeux ; action ou non et tant que roi, il n'est pas de mon ressort de dénigrer mon clan, Suoh, si c'est ce que tu essayes de me faire faire. »

Nouveau sourire amusé de la part du chef du _Howling flame_.

« Oy, Munakata, et si on s'appelait par nos prénoms ? »

Le roi bleu fronça à nouveau les sourcils et tourna lentement son visage vers celui de son voisin avant de tomber sur les deux prunelles or de celui-ci qui le fixait, un mince sourire toujours perché aux lèvres. Arrogant.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit dans notre intérêt d'adopter de telles familiarités... Nous sommes des rois, Suoh et..

- Et alors ? Faire parti de clans différents fait pas de nous des ennemis... N'est-ce pas, Rei-si ? »

Le rouge avait pris soin d'accentuer distinctement les syllabes du prénom du bleu qui esquissa un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était la première fois que Mikoto Suoh prononçait son prénom, c'était déroutant et quelque peu perturbant. Il nota également que l'austère roi rouge était devenu nettement plus bavard depuis un moment. Lui qui en temps normal ne s'exprimait qu'en soupirs, grognements et autres phrases monosyllabiques...

« Nous ne sommes effectivement pas ennemis... Même si l'entendre de la bouche de celui qui fait strictement tout pour me faire perdre mon sang froid est somme toute assez étrange.

- Mh. Avoue que si je faisais strictement pas tout pour te faire perdre ton sang froid, tu t'ennuierais d'autant plus. T'aimes autant que moi ce petit jeu entre nous. »

La conversation prenait véritablement un tournant incongru, presque interdit... Songea le chef du _Scepter 4_ alors que pour la énième fois, ses yeux se liaient à ceux de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Un jeu, hein ? Mikoto Suoh considérait tout ceci comme un jeu, donc.

« Ce petit jeu, comme tu dis, existe uniquement car tu le veux bien. Je n'ai pas à alimenter ta jauge d'amusement, ce n'est pas dans mes fonctions.

- Tss... Formel jusqu'au bout, hein ? »

Le rouge soupira avant de basculer la tête en arrière et de fixer le plafond. Munakata observa alors son profil qu'il devinait fatigué.

« J'en ai marre de continuer à jouer seul a ce petit jeu, justement.

- Pardon ? »

Mikoto avait tourné la tête vers son voisin, ancrant à nouveaux ses yeux brillants dans les siens, s'armant également une nouvelle fois de son éternel sourire en coin. Ce sourire qui le caractérisait, qui lui était unique.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

La réplique du roi bleu se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il avisait l'autre homme qui se tournait entièrement vers lui, posant un coude sur le comptoir et approchant son visage du sien, jusqu'à venir n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Tu m'énerves, Reisi Munakata.

- ...Que ? »

Un intense frisson parcourut une nouvelle fois le corps du chef du _Scepter 4_ alors que l'autre roi s'approchait un peu plus, jusqu'à coller sa bouche contre son oreille. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et entendre sa voix rauque, basse, clairement badine, au plus profond de son crâne.

« Tu sais comment je fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla t-il, le ton de voix semblable à un murmure. Je fais pas de chichis ; c'est pas mon truc de faire des chichis... Mais toi, tu me pousse à me retenir, Reisi. Le problème, c'est que je sais pas me retenir. Je l'ai jamais appris donc ce qui va se passer, c'est que je vais finir par péter un câble et ce sera entièrement ta faute. Tu comprends le topo ? »

Le froid Munakata Reisi avait la respiration qui s'était fait la malle, adoptant un rythme proprement infâme alors que l'autre homme avait glissé son visage dans son cou, l'effleurant de façon aérienne, respirant de façon purement criminelle contre sa peau devenue moite. Ses yeux étaient semblables à des soucoupes et les multitudes de frissons qui vrillaient son corps alimentaient la discorde dans les moindres recoins de son cerveau. Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Lui qui était maître de tout, en toutes circonstances, la situation semblait lui échapper... Et pas qu'un peu. L'atmosphère semblait avoir changé du tout au tout. Mikoto Suoh était clairement en train de lui faire du rentre-dedans. Et cette pensée l'immobilisa complètement tant elle était impossible, interdite... Dangereuse.

« A chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de te provoquer... Continua le chef de _HomRa_, comme s'il récitait une litanie alors que sa bouche aérienne revenait contre son oreille. A chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie que tu me fasses ta putain de morale parce que y'a définitivement que toi qui a le droit de me faire la morale, Rei-si... »

Le bleu tressaillit et se mordit violemment la lèvre alors que l'autre mordit soudainement le lobe de son oreille, échappant un soupir amusé ; ceux dont il avait définitivement le putain de secret. Son corps réagissait sans qu'il ne le veuille tant aux gestes luxurieux de l'autre homme ainsi qu'à ses paroles teintées d'envie et d'arrogance à la fois... Merde.. Mikoto l'allumait clairement, de toutes parts, comme si c'était son pouvoir le plus puissant. Et il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir, c'était bel et bien son pouvoir le plus puissant le concernant. Et l'évidence le faucha à ce moment.

« Vas-y, fais-moi la morale, son altesse... Chuchota à nouveau Suoh en venant lui mordre la base du cou.

- ... Toxi..Que. Tu es l'être le plus toxique que je connaisse, Suoh..

- Mmh. Canapé, maintenant. »

Le bleu étira un sourire cependant que sa joue se frottait inconsciemment contre les cheveux hérissés de l'autre homme qui continuait de lui mordre le cou, ses gestes se faisant plus pressés, de moins en moins retenus. Ses mains commençaient à courir sur son torse, défaisant un à un, avec lenteur les premiers boutons de son veston. Il semblerait que le rouge ne puisse plus se retenir outre-mesure.

« … Et si je refuse ? »

Provocation.

Mikoto releva la tête, un regard mauvais à l'appui. Il soupira et se mordit la lèvre en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, clairement agacé à l'idée de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Trop longtemps qu'il voulait Munakata Reisi, trop longtemps qu'il se retenait et putain, il était à sa limite.

« T'as pas envie de refuser, Munakata.

- ... Oh, ce n'est plus Reisi ?

- Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs, tu sais que c'est pas une bonne idée. »

Un autre sourire amusé et sadique aux lèvres dirigé vers le rouge achevèrent la retenue de ce dernier. Il jura et écrasa son poing contre le comptoir avant de s'éloigner du bleu qui continuait de sourire, de façon badine, fourrant rageusement ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Je croyais que tu étais du genre à finir ce que tu avais commencé, Mi-ko-to. »

Le chef du _Howling Flame_ se stoppa net, tournant légèrement la tête vers le roi bleu, un sourire carnassier venant prendre place sur son visage. Son prénom, sorti de la bouche de l'autre homme, lui enleva encore les dernières brides de retenue qu'il lui restait ; Il avait envie de se jeter sur Munakata Reisi et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

« J'ai pas envie de te forcer, Mu-na-ka-ta.

- Je vois que tu es adepte de la psychologie inversée... Je n'en suis qu'à moitié étonné. »

Pour toutes réponses, le rouge esquissa un autre sourire et partit en direction du canapé prenant place non loin du bar ; Il s'y laissa tomber lourdement dans une position à la fois suggestive et naturelle – ce type était indécent par nature – et ancra son regard assombri dans celui de l'autre homme qui le fixait lui aussi, alors qu'il s'était redressé et s'appuyait, les coudes reposant contre le comptoir.

« Tu respires la débauche à des kilomètres à la ronde... Souffla le roi bleu en remontant machinalement sa monture sur son nez tandis que son regard continuait sagement de scanner son homologue.

- ... C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça, s'amusa ce dernier en écartant un peu plus les jambes, ses bras ouverts, reposant contre le dossier du canapé. Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre.. Mais venant de toi, et dans le doute, je vais bien le prendre.

- Tant d'arrogance. »

A ce moment, Munakata remercia pleinement le barman de s'être gentiment éclipsé, emmenant avec lui, la jeune protégée du gars malsain face à lui. C'était réellement une bonne chose qu'ils se retrouvent seuls car véritablement, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus piquante ; de plus en plus toxique. Tout ceci devait évidemment faire partie du plan subtile de Mikoto Suoh, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ce type parvenait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait et le chef du _Scepter 4_ assimila alors avec horreur, qu'ici aussi, sur ce terrain dangereux, il obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait, à savoir : lui.

A plus profond de lui, le roi bleu voulait résister et ne pas céder face à l'autre ; Ils étaient des hommes, ils étaient des rois, ils étaient des adultes... Ils avaient des responsabilités, ils avaient des hommes qui croyaient en eux, ils représentaient l'exemple, l'espoir et toutes ces choses qui faisaient qu'ils étaient respectés par tous mais à cet instant... Il ne lui suffisait que quelques pas pour balayer tout ceci, pour écarter leur titre, leur rang et à la fois leur entente. S'abandonner au roi rouge ne lui avait jamais paru aussi délectable tant cette option était interdite. Obéir aux ordres, respecter la loi... Il le faisait suffisamment lorsqu'il était en service. Ce soir, Mikoto Suoh l'aguichait tellement qu'il commençait à perdre le fil de sa raison, lui, Munakata Reisi, le quatrième roi, peut-être celui le plus intègre !

Pourquoi se retrouvait-il si faible face à cet homme ? Pourquoi était-il à deux doigts de sombrer dans cette brume toxique et infâme qui entourait le chef du _Howling Flame_ ?

« Arrête de cogiter alors que t'es déjà décidé, Mhh... Ricana alors ce dernier en faisant lentement glisser ses mains à la naissance de son jean, en des gestes précis et calculés.

Un intense frisson supplémentaire parcourut le corps du lunetteux et son sang se mit à pulser contre ses tempes, aux extrémités, partout... Ce gars était vraiment... !

« Allez Rei-si... Viens qu'on s'amuse, monsieur le roi bleu que j'ai envie de... ! »

La parole de trop.

Munakata avait comblé l'espace les séparant pour venir saisir l'autre par le col de son t-shirt blanc, rapprochant son visage du sien, un regard mauvais à l'appui tandis que l'autre continuait de sourire, sardonique.

« Tu m'énerves, Suoh Mikoto.

- Mmh, tu me flattes.. »

Le roi rouge avait approché ses lèvres de leurs consoeurs, venant laper ces dernières d'un coup de langue efficace et grisant. Le brun n'avait pas bougé, continuant de le sonder avec animosité et défi à la fois. Il ne voulait PAS craquer le premier ! Hors de question ! Mais merde... L'homme face à lui était une sorte de démon tentateur, un vil incube qui liquidait un peu plus à chaque seconde, les dernières brides de raison qu'il pouvait encore posséder.

« Toujours pas décidé, hein ? » Provoqua une nouvelle fois celui-ci, de sa voix basse et rauque, teintée de désir et terriblement sensuelle.

La respiration de l'autre homme était erratique, saccadée et devenue quelque peu bruyante. Reisi Munakata luttait. Il luttait plus que tout et la vision qu'il offrait présentement : une perle de sueur glissant le long de sa tempe, les lèvres légèrement tremblantes, les yeux brillants au possible... était des plus excitantes. Le roi rouge sentait clairement son membre dur pulser dans son vêtement devenu trop étroit. Lui non plus ne pouvait plus se retenir, il avait envie de le faire crier de plaisir. Il avait tellement envie de s'enterrer en lui que ça en devenait douloureux et son souffle était lui aussi devenu bruyant et désordonné.

Plus question d'attendre que l'autre se décide ; il passa une main derrière la nuque du lunetteux et l'attira brutalement à lui, venant – enfin - écraser sans douceur aucune ses lèvres aux siennes. Le contact était sauvage, notamment de la part du rouge qui quémanda aussitôt l'accès à l'intérieur de la bouche de l'autre homme, passant et repassant sa langue avide contre ses lèvres, lui faisant échapper un soupir plaintif. Le roi bleu avisa alors ses dernière barrières mentales – et physiques – qui se faisaient la malle et bientôt il ferma lentement les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, laissant l'autre s'y faufiler aussitôt, venant mêler leurs langues dans une étreinte passionnée et brutale à la fois – à l'image de Suoh Mikoto. Munakata savait que le concernant, il n'était pas question de douceur et il n'y manqua pas, celui-ci lui dévastait la bouche, ni plus ni moins. Les langues qui n'avaient de cesse de se lier et se délier pour se rencontrer à nouveau envoyèrent des décharges de plaisir dans le corps de l'un et l'autre.

Le chef de _HomRa _attira un peu plus l'autre contre lui, s'enterrant d'avantage dans le canapé tandis que son vis-à-vis se retenait de justesse au dossier du canapé. Le bleu se décolla lentement, du mieux qu'il put tandis que l'air se faisait absent et aussitôt l'autre grogna, mécontent, en s'attaquant de nouveau à la peau de son cou ; ses mains se faufilèrent alors sous sa chemise et il entreprit de poursuivre sa tache première, à savoir, enlever ces foutus vêtements. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait le roi bleu, nu, haletant, sous lui pendant qu'il le besognerait avec ardeur.

« Ces fringues font chier... Gronda t-il alors en se battant avec les couches textiles hautement superflues.

- Tss... Aucune douceur.. Nnh !

- Shhhh. »

Nouvelle morsure devenue clairement apparente dans le cou du roi bleu. Ce dernier porta une main contre sa peau meurtrie et envoya un regard noir à son désormais amant qui souriait avec satisfaction en observant la marque rougeoyante prenant place sur la peau blanche.

« J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de tes hommes quand ils verront que le froid Munakata Reisi se balade avec une trace de la sorte dans le cou...

- Tu n'est qu'un... Animal !

- Shhh... C'est sexy, tu pourras leur dire que c'est ma marque.. Continua ce dernier en débarrassant l'autre de son veston et de sa chemise dans la foulée. Tu pourras leur dire que tu m'appartiens, Reisi mmh.

- Tu... Tu rêves.. Nnh »

Le torse blanc, immaculé se présentait enfin à lui, parfait. Le rouge se lécha les lèvres d'envie avant de venir le parcourir de ses mains ; L'autre tressaillit sous la chaleur des paumes qui le touchaient avec délectation. Mikoto semblait être pleinement satisfait de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et entre ses mains et cela arracha un sourire au chef du _Scepter 4_. Si l'autre avait le pouvoir certain de le tenter à outrance, lui aussi semblait pouvoir jouer de sa personne – et plus précisément son corps – contre le fougueux roi rouge.

« Mi-ko-to... Mh... Tu me veux ?

- C'est quoi cette question ? Grogna t-il en s'attaquant désormais au pantalon de son amant. T'as pas encore compris que je vais te prendre, ici, sur ce canapé, et que tu vas tellement crier de plaisir que tu me suppliera pour recommencer, Mu-na-ka-ta ? »

Effectivement...

Reisi se mordit violemment la lèvre tandis que l'afflux de sang virait aussitôt vers son entrejambe. Visiblement, il avait sa réponse.

« Mais avant ça... Tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi, soupira le rouge en ouvrant son propre pantalon largement tendu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Les yeux du lunetteux se baissèrent et il comprit effectivement de quoi il en retournait. Sous lui, la lourde érection de l'autre homme était bien présente déformant son boxer. Mikoto laissa échapper un léger rire avant de venir poser sa main sur la nuque face à lui et d'attirer une nouvelle fois le visage du bleu contre le sien, s'appropriant une nouvelle fois sa langue sous les soupirs de plaisir qu'il laissait filtrer.

« Allez... Suce-moi, Reisi » Souffla t-il contre ses lèvres, amenant son autre main contre le renflement bien présent sur l'entrejambe du brun.

Il était au même stade critique que lui et rien que d'y songer, l'échauffa d'avantage si tant est que ce soit possible.

De son côté, le quatrième roi soupira de plaisir en avisant l'état d'excitation avancé de son amant et ses caresses proférées par dessus son propre sous-vêtement. Il s'empara des poignets de son vis-à-vis qu'il immobilisa contre le dossier du canapé et se laissa tomber à genoux entre les jambes de celui-ci ; Mikoto observa d'un œil gourmand ses moindres faits et gestes alors qu'il terminait d'ouvrir son pantalon et abaissait dans la foulée son boxer, révélant son membre érigé au possible face à son visage. Il étira un autre sourire appréciateur tandis que ses mains se faufilaient dans les mèches sombres, appuyant avec envie contre la nuque offerte, le pressant de lui faire la gâterie du siècle ici et maintenant.

Le bleu lui lança un autre regard empli de défi puis vint finalement passer sa langue sur la peau tendue, arrachant un soupir de plaisir au roi rouge qui s'affaissa un peu plus dans le canapé. Il prit le membre en bouche une première fois puis devint plus énergique dans ses mouvements, englobant la chair échaudée dans son intégralité. Un coup d'oeil supplémentaire vers le haut lui indiquèrent que Mikoto avait basculé la tête en arrière ; sa gorge remuait en rythme et il poussait des soupirs de luxure pure. La vision lui envoya une décharge de plaisir dans le bas-ventre, au même titre qu'il continuait ses mouvements buccaux, de plus en plus vite, s'aidant de ses mains pour plus de fluidité.

« Mmh... T'es vraiment bon à ça.. » Soupira Suoh, perdu dans son plaisir tandis que ses mains continuaient de fourrager ses cheveux avec rythme.

Munakata Reisi était en train de lui tailler la pipe du siècle et il y mettait tellement d'ardeur... La vue qui s'offrait à lui était la plus excitante qu'il lui est était donné de voir. Le plaisir devenait trop pur, trop grand.. Il avait plus que tout envie de passer à la suite.

Se faisant, il obligea l'autre à stopper ses mouvements et l'amena à nouveau contre lui, le débarrassant de ses derniers vêtements devenus inutiles. Il amena son bassin contre son visage et prit lui aussi sa virilité en bouche sous les gémissements de surprise de l'autre homme qui avait fermé les yeux sous le coup du plaisir. S'il avait songé un jour que lui et Mikoto en arriveraient à ce genre de choses.. Il en aurait probablement ri mais... Les faits étaient là, il était présentement entre les lèvres du roi rouge qui le caressait de sa langue avec tellement d'efficacité qu'il sentit qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à jouir.

« Mmh...

- Oy... Jouis pas tout de suite » Ricana le chef du _Howling Flame_ en portant ses doigts contre ses lèvres.

Munakata observa l'autre humidifier ses doigts, prenant grand soin de le provoquer en ancrant ses yeux emplis de luxure et d'envie dans les siens, toujours ce sourire mesquin perché aux lèvres. Ils en étaient déjà là et ce satané rouge continuait de l'allumer ostensiblement. Ce type était tellement... Il n'eut pas le temps de songer d'avantage que deux doigts vinrent s'enterrer immédiatement en lui, lui arrachant un soupir étranglé.

Suoh s'attelait à le préparer avec lenteur mais avec des gestes qu'il devinait impatient à la fois. La douleur était présente mais elle fit rapidement place à quelque chose de véritablement plaisant sous les mouvements experts de l'autre qui s'enterrait de plus en plus profondément en lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, les sensations proférées étaient tellement bonnes !

« Alors... Mh. Qu'est-ce que tu attends, troisième roi ? Viens. »

Un regard enflammé supplémentaire dirigé vers lui, le rouge poussa l'autre contre le dossier du canapé et se positionna derrière lui, frottant son bassin au sien en des mouvements suggestifs et grisants, le provoquant encore ouvertement. Un regard noir à l'appui, le roi rouge s'empara à nouveau férocement des lèvres de l'autre homme avant d'entrer en lui, avec un délice non dissimulé.

« Mmh... Reisi... J'en ai tellement rêvé de ce moment ; je rêvais de pouvoir te prendre encore et encore, tous le temps.. Nh »

Mikoto était totalement perdu dans son plaisir, laissant échapper des plaintes rauques alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir dans le corps du roi bleu qui se mit à accompagner ses mouvements de bassin par soucis d'échapper rapidement à la douleur naissante s'étant instaurée en lui. Bientôt ce fut le plaisir, pur, brut, incisif qui coulait en lui alors que son amant le prenait de manière beaucoup plus rapide et sauvage, ses mains maintenant fermement ses hanches. Suoh avait basculé son visage dans le creux de son cou et mordillait avec envie la chair tendre offerte pendant que son membre dur continuait de coulisser entre ses chairs et qu'une de ses mains s'était emparé de son sexe et s'attelait à le masturber au même rythme de ses coups de butoirs. Les peaux claquaient avec ardeur, répandant le bruit caractéristique dans la vaste pièce.

Finalement, quelques mouvements plus tard, le roi bleu se déversa entre les doigts de son amant en criant de plaisir ; ce dernier le suivit peu de temps après, se répandant à l'intérieur en échappant un long râle de plaisir lui aussi. Alors qu'il se retirait et se laissait mollement retomber contre le canapé, le chef de _HomRa_ esquissa un sourire satisfait en avisant l'autre homme, alangui, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, contre le haut du canapé. Munakata Reisi avait finalement crié de plaisir comme il le voulait et jamais il n'avait entendu plus beau son ; Il mit un point d'honneur à l'entendre désormais régulièrement. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais pas question de demander clairement à ce type de devenir son amant régulier.. Il fallait que ça vienne de lui, qu'il entretienne son état de dépendance. Le chef du _Scepter 4_ devait revenir à lui, comme aujourd'hui, pour entretenir leur envie irrépressible du corps de l'autre, pour entretenir leur faim respective.

« Qui aurait cru que le froid chef des bleus pouvait pousser des cris aussi...

- La ferme, Suoh. »

Un autre sourire amusé à l'appui, le roi rouge s'empara de son jean duquel il sortit son paquet de cigarettes avant d'en porter une à sa bouche et lever la main pour l'allumer. Mais c'était sans compter sur son désormais amant qui vint lui piquer, une fois allumée et se mit à tirer dessus avec flegme.

« Ne pas respirer le même air toxique que moi, hein... ? » Ricana le rouge en observant son voisin.

Diable que Reisi Munakata pouvait être sexy, de la sorte, nu comme un ver, respirant le sexe et une cigarette _rouge_ aux lèvres alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes sur son nez avec ses gestes qui le caractérisaient tant. La vision lui donnait directement envie de repartir pour un nouveau round.

« Pour maintenant... » Déclara à nouveau le bleu, en étirant un sourire alors que l'autre homme venait de nouveau se coller à lui, frottant son bassin à nouveau éveillé contre le sien.

Oui pour maintenant... Il étaient aussi toxiques l'un que l'autre...

.. Et c'était pour le moins agréable.

**-x-x-**

_10._

_« Je pensais que partager le même air que moi te donnait envie de vomir ?_

_- L'air toxique peut parfois être rafraîchissant. »_

**[FIN]**


End file.
